


Autocorrect Knows

by Shi_Toyu



Series: IronWinter Holiday Exchange [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Texting, autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sends Tony a text that has some unintended consequences...not that he's complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autocorrect Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This gift if for adsumcirrat on Tumblr for the IronWinter Holiday Exchange! Happy Holidays, dear!

Bucky froze in the bedroom doorway, one shoe toed off in the hallway behind him and the other one half-way to joining it. Even though the mission had been short, it had still been exhausting. Steve had headed to the kitchen immediately upon their arrival back at the tower but Bucky would put money on him being asleep within the hour.

"Tony?"

The billionaire grinned over his shoulder at the super soldier, not pausing for a second as he continued to work a familiar black toy in and out of his asshole. His thighs glistened with excess lube and the round globes of his ass were held up proudly, giving Bucky an excellent view of what was happening. Bucky's cock jumped with excitement despite his extreme fatigue.

"I thought I'd get myself ready for you. I headed up as soon as I got your text."

Bucky's brows furrowed in confusion, the fog of sleepiness clouding his brain from proper thought. He remembered sending Tony a text saying the mission was through and that he was heading back, but he couldn't fathom in the slightest how it could have led to this. Bucky fished his phone out from his pants pocket and tapped over to his messages. By this point, Tony had clearly figured out that something wasn't quite right but it also didn't seem to be at all convincing him to stop his activities.

_Mission complete. Coming home for a shower and anal_

Bucky blinked at his phone for a long moment.

"Oh." He looked back over at Tony. "I meant to type 'a nap.'"

Tony's snort of laughter was enough to make his rhythm stutter before he got himself back under control. Bucky moved a bit closer to the bed.

"Now that's a Freudian slip if I've ever seen one." He painted an exaggerate pout onto his face. "Does that mean you don't want to fuck me in the ass until I'm screaming your name after all?"

Bucky groaned low in his throat and reached out to palm one of Tony's ass cheeks with his metal hand. Tony moaned lecherously and pushed pack into the touch. If there was any one thing Bucky had never doubted about his lover, it was exactly how Tony had gotten his playboy reputation. One of his knees bent to settle on the edge of the bed and bring him even closer.

"I'm surprised I'm even still able to stand, delicious though you do look."

Tony gave a little whine and wiggled his ass enticingly.

"You sure?"

Bucky huffed a laugh and bent down to press several kisses along Tony's spine.

"I have been reliably informed that falling asleep in the middle of fucking someone is considered decidedly unsexy."

This time, Tony's pout had a more genuine edge to it. He heaved a sigh and levered himself up, flopping over onto his back and getting straight back to work. He reached a hand down to wrap around his cock and begin stroking himself off.

"Fine, fine. Take your nap. I guess I'll just have to take care of myself, then."

Bucky's eyes darted around the room, startled.

"Here?"

"I was here first." Tony's tone of voice switched from petulant to far-too-innocent in a heartbeat, his eye going wide. "It's not going to disturb your nap, is it?"

The innocent look was somewhat negated by the fact that he was panting and flushed red all over. Bucky couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight.

"God dammit, Tony…"

Tony just moaning in response, lifting his hip off of the bed in the imitation of a thrust.

"Of course, there's always the other option."

"What's the other option?"

Bucky blamed his current lack of higher brain function on why he didn't see Tony's response coming.

"You lay back and get comfortable while I ride you like a cowboy at the rodeo." He grinned. "I'll even wipe you down with a washcloth after so your shower can wait."

The hard cock in Bucky's pants was urging him to do exactly that.

"Well," he said as he crawled further onto the bed, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips, "how could I turn down an offer like that?"

Tony was grinning even wider as he flipped them over to straddle Bucky's waist.

"My thoughts exactly."


End file.
